


For Love of Them

by FrostyLee



Series: Lee Fallon Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Dyeing Eggs, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: How Lucas met Lee and attempt to dye eggs.





	For Love of Them

Lucas finds himself wrapping arms around Lee from behind as the other was putting together the different colors with food coloring to dye eggs. The enby was his everything and he could never get enough.

\----

_They had found each other after Lee had found their cancer went into remission. Lee had been more than thrilled, going to the first bar they could find. It was a day to celebrate, though finding the right bear to celebrate with was harder than not._

_Lucas had taken Marcus out for his 21st birthday to a bar so they could both enjoy themselves. They took a booth and ordered a couple beers while talking about the schools Marcus was looking into going to and where Lucas would be working now._

_Excusing himself, Marcus left towards the bathrooms. Lucas was more than happy tonight. Good drinks, good food, and good company. Someone at the bar was making a ruckus though, being loud and drawing attention to himself. It wasn't until he saw exactly what was going on. Enraged by the sight of someone’s wrist being held tightly and trying to get away from someone else, Lucas stood and walked over._

_Lee was furious this night was turning into more than a disaster. Another man had come up to them, propositioning them to have sex with him. For how blunt the man was, Lee was not interested. One look was all Lee needed to tell the man was trouble. The kind of trouble Lee always avoided and didn't need or want. Not taking a hint, whatever his name was grabbed their wrist tightly and tried dragging them away from the bar and most likely to his house._

_Another man stepped between them, twisting the other man’s wrist to make him let go of Lee. After a few heated words, the man left. The cursing under his breath was nothing new. Something Lee had become used to after they turned many people down. This bear though, fighting for them and rescuing them from a fate they had always been cautious over. This bear he'd give a chance to._

_“Lee Fallon.” They gave the other a mall smile. “Thank you, really.”_

_The smile was returned and their hand was kissed. “No need. I'm Lucas.”_

_Marcus walked out of the bathroom and saw his dad talking to a very attractive person. He met them at the bar and Lucas introduced them to each other. The teen had a feeling Lee would be good for his dad after what happened back in their home town._

\----

Kisses were pressed behind Lee’s ears before he started giggling. “Lucas!” They squirmed as they tried to avoid losing the eggs to place them with the dye. Hands gripped their waist to stop the movements. It didn't work too well as the enby finally was able to get away. They shrieked in joy at seeing Lucas chasing them.

Lucas always knew Lee would be fun. His small cub that he loved and adored. Marcus even loved him as a parent. There was a wish of how Lucas could give his partner anything they wanted. They never wanted anything but Lucas and Marcus though. Something that warmed both the men’s hearts.

The older man caught Lee without much effort. Both of them were laughing when Marcus walked in the house before lightly snorting. “Weren’t we dyeing eggs today?”

“Yes, we are.” Lee shot Lucas a loving look as they took Marcus’s hand to take him to the kitchen to help put the dye out. Lucas smiled widely and quickly joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [My Lovely Baby Doll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredsweetness) for prompting me with this! <3 I'm so sorry this is so late uuuugh
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
